HIT: Hunter in Training
by Ashazara
Summary: All Allie Henderson had ever known was a small town life. In her town everyone knew everything about everybody else and nothing weird ever really happened; well, happened to anybody else. When the Winchester brothers roll into town, Allie's going to find out that what she chalked up to silly superstition is real. Very real.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I've written a couple of stories before but this is my first Supernatural fic, so please leave a comment below! I love getting whatever helpful criticism I can. Also, I don't have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make. This is set in Season 8 before episode 12.**

 **Rating: I rated this fic T for language, the occasional event or description, and because this is Supernatural so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural, and I promise to send the boys back when I'm done with them. However, I do own Allie as she is a creation of my own over active imagination.**

 **Warning: No warning for this chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Allie checked her watch before cursing. Of course, she had to be late the day she had an important presentation in first period. _Surely, though, Mrs. Nelson won't be to mad._ Allie tried to persuade herself before letting out a bark of a laugh. Who was she kidding? Mrs. Nelson would ream her out in front of the entire class and everyone would look at her like she was a bigger freak than she supposedly already was. Allie was so caught up in her worry of being later than she already was that she completely missed the black Impala driving down the street, and stepped off the curb into the road.

"What makes you think there's going to be a case here Sam?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Because three people have already been found dead this month and the time of death doesn't match up with their disappearance." Sam replied. "If that doesn't speak weird, I don't know what does."

"Ok so what are we thinking here? A shifter killing its victims and then taking over for a while or what?"

Sam tapped a few keys on his laptop before finding the page he was looking for. "It might be a shifter or it could be their local legend. According to , Smithville has a haunted waterfall. A woman was murdered at the top of the falls but the town didn't find her body until almost three months later. When a drought dried up the falls and water surrounding it." Sam explained.

"Awesome, so much for an easy salt and burn case." Dean replied dryly looking to the radio before Cas, previously sitting quietly in the back, shouted at him. "Dean, look out!"

Dean slammed both feet on the breaks in a desperate attempt to stop from hitting the girl in front of them.

Allie looked up at the sound of shrieking lock of tires and gasped. Before the car could connect with her hips and impact her spine, she found herself in the air just enough for her to be able to roll off the hood and onto the ground next to the car.

Dazed, she picked herself up off the ground and quickly looked around. The three men in the car gaped at her with amazement and shock while every person on the street around them stared at her with masked disdain and wonderment. Feeling the oncoming panic attack, Allie did the only thing she could think of and darted away. Slipping through the people on the sidewalk until both the street and memory were far behind her.

Castiel stared at the spot on the ground where the girl landed after the inevitable collision. How she managed to survive without injury was beyond him. Was she an angle? Or maybe a demon? That would explain her running away in such a state of panic.

"What kind of crazy kid walks in front of a car just to jump onto it!" Dean fumed angrily, interrupting Cas from his musings. "If she dented Baby, I'm going to find her and make her cough up the money to fix'em!"

Sam rolled his eyes before breaking into his brother's rage. "Dean didn't you see her? She was as shocked as we were. I'm more worried she ran off hurt than if she hurt the car."

Dean stopped his inspection of Baby to look at his brother astounded. "How could you say that Sam?"

Sam gave Dean his patented bitchface. "Sorry if I think human life trumps a car." He told his brother dryly.

Dean grimaced. "Damn, I think her backpack scratched it."

Cas looked up from the same spot on the street he had been staring at. "Should we ask around to see if anyone knows her?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, in a small town like this; we'll probably cross paths again." He walked back around to the car and opened his door. "Sammy, where did you say the morgue was?"

Sam sighed and made to get back in the car. "The basement of the only hospital in town-Saint Stephens's."

Anna hurried down the hall. She still had seven hours left before she could go home and then had to be back bright and early for a double shift tomorrow. _Maybe I'll pick up some take out on the way home. Allie and I can have a movie night._ Anna mused.

"Excuse me, are you Anna Henderson?"

Anna stopped walking and turned around. "Yes, I am, can I help you gentleman."

"We're with the FBI, agents Crosby, Nash and Stills. We were told you helped with the Willow autopsies."

Anna slipped the stack of files onto the counter at the nurses' station before answering to the agent's question. "Why's the FBI investigating those three deaths? Last I heard the coroner ruled them all natural."

Agent Nash smiled charmingly. "We're just trying to bring some peace of mind to more people. Now, was there anything strange or unusual about the bodies at all?"

Anna paused to think for a moment before nodding her head. "Now that I think about it, all three had the exact same bruising on their heads."

"Is that unusual?" Agent Stills asked in a voice that honestly made Anna want to cringe it was so gravelly. Or get the man a cough drop.

"Not usually, but this time the markings were all in the same place, made with the same instrument, and with the same intensity. This is just pure speculation but...it very well could be the mark of a serial killer. Then again, I'm not an agent or police officer." She finished with a slight laugh.

"Did any of the victims act strangely before they disappeared?"

Anna turned to Agent Crosby with a furrowed brow. "Strange how?"

"Maybe mentioning cold spots or strange smells." He elaborated.

She shook her head. "No nothing like that. Bridget Meyers did come in with a severe panic attack. Claimed she saw something in the woods, up near Willow Falls."

"Willow Falls?" Agent Nash prompted.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't be familiar with it would you? It's the waterfall near town. Near where the bodies were discovered. It's about three miles east of here. If you go on Viewpoint Road, you'll cross the bridge that goes directly above it." She answered. "Not many will go near there. Afraid the ghost might get them." Anna dropped her voice an octave and gave a slight laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me gentleman, I really need to get back to my patients."

Agent Crosby nodded. "Of course, thank you for your time."

Anna nodded before grabbing her files and turning away. "Anytime agents."

The boys turned away from the nurse and left the hospital. "So now what do we do?" Cas asked.

"Now, we go interview some locals and see what else we can learn about this local legend." Dean replied unlocking the Impala and climbing inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As always, please leave a comment below! Comments really help the muses keep working!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural, and I promise to send the boys back when I'm done with them. However, I do own Allie as she is a creation of my own over active imagination.**

 **Warning: There is a brief mention of an infant's death and implied unfaithfulness.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Why are we going to interrogate a young girl?" Cas questioned puzzled as they walked up the front walk to a modest two-story house. "Surely she isn't a suspect."

Sam smiled at the angel's confusion. "No Cas, she's not a suspect. Everyone in town just referred to her as 'that strange Henderson girl and told us to talk to her if we wanted info on the legend."

"Right," Dean added, "and if there is something strange about her, we'll know." He pressed the bell and waited for someone to answer.

Allie groaned when she heard the doorbell. Her day had been pretty freaking awful and the last thing she wanted to do was answer the door and deal with whoever was behind it. When the doorbell rang a second time, she picked herself up off the couch with a groan and tried to make her unruly brown hair behave before going to answer the door. The last thing she wanted to tell her mom about was how another neighbor thought she was doing black magic or in a cult. As she made the short trek from the living room to the door, Allie desperately hoped her mother had just forgotten her key or something. "I mean come on, how much worse could this day get." She told herself. "Isn't getting hit by a car and then getting the worse tongue lashing of your life by your teacher enough punishment for being late." She mumbled as she opened the door.

"Hi, we're with the FBI: Agents Nash, Cosby, and Stills. What's your name?" The tall man who had introduced them all smiled, in what he probably thought as a disarming smile.

"Allie." She replied slightly relieved it wasn't a neighbor and slightly confused as to why these men looked familiar to her.

"Well Allie, is your mom home?" Agent Nash asked.

Instead of answering, Allie looked at each man individually before realizing why they looked so familiar. "Hey! You're the jerks who hit me with their car!" She exclaimed.

"We didn't hit you." Agent Crosby argued after realizing that this was indeed the girl who jumped on his car. "You walked into the street and then jumped onto my car!"

"You're lucky I don't sue your butt. Now what do you want?" She sassed, while trying to inconspicuously get in a position to close the door.

"We just wanted to talk to you, is your mom home?" The tallest one, Agent Nash asked again.

She shook her head. "Nope, she's at work. Probably won't be home for another three hours or so."

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Agent Stills inquired.

She nodded. "Sure, he's in the same place he's been for the last seven years. Go down the street three blocks, turn right, go seven more blocks, and the cemetery is on the left. You can talk, but I'm not sure he'll answer." Allie sassed. "Now if you don't mind, I have homework to do." She began closing the door when Agent Crosby put his foot in the door.

"Don't close that just yet. We wanted to ask you what you knew about the Ghost of Willow Falls."

Allie paused before asking suspiciously. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"There have been some strange things going on in this town, and we were told you are the best one to ask." Agent Nash replied.

She sighed and opened the door fully. "Come on in."

She led them down the hallway into the living room where she motioned for them to have a seat on the couch. "Can I get you guys anything to drink? We have water, Coke, coffee, tea?"

"We're fine, but thanks." Agent Nash declined.

"Now what can you tell us about the legend?" Agent Cosby asked.

She sat in the chair opposite the couch. "What do you want to know?" Allie countered.

"As much as you can tell us." Agent Stills answered.

"Well in the 1950's there was this couple, Emily and Nathan Williams. Emily was pregnant and there was this horrible storm the night the baby was due. They lived four or five miles from town and had to cross the bridge above Willow Falls. About halfway over though, Emily yelled that the baby was coming, so Nathan pulled over. Sure enough, the baby was born in their car..."

"I thought she was thrown off the falls?" Agent Crosby interrupted.

"She was, sort of. Nathan flipped when the baby came out with brown eyes, Emily and he both had blue. He called her a whore and in a fit of rage threw the baby off the bridge and into the falls below. Emily threw herself over in a desperate attempt to save the child she loved but... When they found her body three months later, they looked for the newborn, but they never found it.

"Legend says she's still protecting that child from anyone who dare to go near the falls. It also says that she'll confuse any child born near the falls on the same night with the same conditions with the child that she lost. She'll protect that child no matter the costs."

"Did she have any bruising on her head when they found her?" Agent Nash asked.

Allie looked at him strangely. "How should I know? It's not like I saw the body or read the coroner's report."

Agent Nash smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I guess I just got too caught up in the story."

"You told it different than anyone else we've asked, almost like it was personal." Agent Crosby commented.

"It kinda is. Emily died on July 31 during one of the worst storms our town has ever seen. My parents were driving over that bridge on July 31 when a storm of the same magnitude swept through. It got so bad my dad had to pull over and we'll, you can probably guess the rest." She shrugged.

"That's why everyone in town refers to you in such a negative manner. They are afraid of the ghost of Emily Williams." Agent Stills finished.

Allie blanched but nodded all the same.

"Allie, do you think you might be able to take us to the Falls tomorrow?"

Allie thought for a moment. "Well my mom is going to be at work all day tomorrow, so I guess I could."

"Does your mom work a lot?" Agent Crosby asked.

Allie nodded. "Mmhm, she's a nurse so that already has pretty bad hours, but money has been a bit tight lately and she's had to pick up a few extra shifts." She finished quietly. Allie wasn't ashamed of being relatively poor. She wasn't. So what if all her clothes came from thrift stores? She had a roof over her head, plenty of food to eat, and a mother who loved her no matter what.

"How about we pick you up about 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, will that be okay?" Agent Nash asked covering the awkward silence that settled from her answer.

Allie nodded again. "Yeah, and I recommend wearing something other than those suits. To get to the falls we have to hike pretty deep into the woods."

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow at nine. Thank you for your help Allie." Agent Nash said standing and motioning for the others to do so. "You've been a big help."

Allie nodded and walked them to the door. "Whatever it takes to help out the FBI." She replied sweetly before shutting the door and locking it once more. "Even if they don't quite feel right." She mumbled as she walked to her bedroom and fell face first on the bed. She turned her head to the side and stared at the picture of her and her parents from its place on the nightstand. She smiled at the sight of her being cuddled into her Dad's arms as he stared lovingly into her mother's eyes. They had taken that picture on her sixth birthday, shortly before his accident, it had been the happiest day of her life.

"I don't think they're here on FBI business Daddy, but I feel like I should help them anyway." Allie confided to the picture, chewing on her lip. "Yeah, yeah I know. Stop stressing and get started on your homework."

Dean sat down on the motel bed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Great, we've got some kid the entire town thinks is cursed helping us."

"What happens if she is cursed?" Cas asked tilting his head as if hearing something from far away. "I need to leave." Was all he said before disappearing.

Sam and Dean stared at where the angel had once been. "Well that's just great. Now we have no angel to help if the cursed kid goes rogue."

Sam shrugged. "I guess we'll deal with that if it happens. But you know, this could just be another myth. There might not be any truth to it at all."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna go on a beer run. Want anything?" Dean asked standing up.

Sam loosened the tie around his neck." A salad or something."

Dean snatched the keys off the side table as he grumbled. "You and your rabbit food Sammy."

"It's Sam!" He called to his brother's retreating form.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: As always, please leave a comment below! Comments really help the muses keep working!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural, and I promise to send the boys back when I'm done with them. However, I do own Allie as she is a creation of my own over active imagination.**

 **Warning: No warning for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Allie was waiting outside of her house when the black Impala smoothly pulled into her driveway right at nine o'clock the next morning. She smiled at the agents and hiked her backpack higher on her shoulder as she made her way to the car. Her mom had French braided her brown hair, per Allie's request, and hadn't even blinked when her daughter had thrown a few extra granola bars and water bottles in her bag. She had the best mom in the world she thought smugly.

"So, where's Agent Gravel? He chicken out?" She questioned, striding over to the car.

"Got called onto a different case." Sam replied off-handedly.

"This is a much nicer car when you aren't being hit by it." She commented as she slid into the back seat.

"Again, you ran in front of my baby." Dean shot back.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "Your baby?"

"So how far is it to the falls?" Sam intervened before Dean could argue with the preteen currently in their backseat.

"Go out the west side of town to the greenway trail. From their it's about a two-hour hike, including going up the river the last half mile." She replied. "Good thing you didn't wear suits." She added taking in their jeans and flannels.

Dean glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. "You sound like you've made this hike a lot."

Allie shrugged. "When kids won't talk to you and your mom is gone a lot, there's not much else to do. Lucky for you."

"Lucky for us?" Sam questioned.

"Sure, you get a knowledgeable guide who knows exactly how to get to the base of the falls. At least I'm assuming you want to see where her body was found." Allie stated leaning back in the seat. "You'll want to take the next right."

Dean nodded and skillfully guided the car into the parking lot. "It can't be too bad of a hike if they have a parking lot and a paved trail." He told her.

She smirked as she leaned toward and pointed to the far side of the lot where there was a small overgrown trail. "That's the trail we take. The Park Rangers stopped caring for it back in the seventies when they closed the trail." She explained.

"Why'd they close the trail?" Sam asked getting out of the car.

"A group of kids went missing. They never found the bodies, so the trail was considered dangerous."

"And your mom lets you come out here all the time? By yourself?"

"As long as you know these woods your fine. And I can run this trail with my eyes shut. So yeah, as long as I'm safe and prepared, my mom doesn't care." She replied, and it was the truth. Her mother had raised her to be smart and safe and trusted her daughter completely. If Allie wanted to disappear into the woods for a week, and if she told her mom about it, then her mom would probably let her.

Allie got out of the car and lead the two boys down the beginnings of the trail.

They had been hiking for two hours and Dean was frankly sick of it. His boots were wet, his jeans were wet, he was sweating, and he was hungry enough to eat tree bark. _Hmm, not a bad idea._ He mused. Next to him Sam seemed to be suffering a fate similar to his. Allie, on the other hand, looked like she was finally in her element. Her eyes were sparkling and the slight smile on her face made even Dean want to smile. She veered off their course and climbed up onto a ledge just big enough for all three of them to sit on. Dean had never been more thankful to sit down on a rock in his entire life.

"A little out of breath agent?" Allie asked with a slight smirk.

"No," he waved her off, "not at all."

Sam shook his head with a smile. "About how much farther do we have to go?" He was also slightly out of breath but refused to just collapse like Dean had. He had a little more dignity than that.

She shrugged, opening her backpack. "A quarter of a mile or so. Want a water bottle or granola bar?" She asked holding them out.

Both boys took her up on the offer gladly. "Have you ever seen anything out here strange?" Dean questioned shoving the bar into his mouth.

Her brow creased in confusion. "Strange how?"

"Have you ever seen anything or heard something that shouldn't have happened?" Sam clarified sipping his water.

Allie looked at him strangely, clearly debating whether she should answer his question honestly or not. Finally, she seemed to reach her conclusion. "I guess, maybe, yeah."

"Like what?" Dean prompted.

"Just some weird stuff. I haven't ever actually seen or felt anything, but I've fallen out of trees, tumbled down hills, heck, I've even fallen into a ravine full of rocks without ever getting seriously injured. It's kinda why everybody thinks I'm so strange."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

She sighed and began picking up their empty water bottles and wrappers. "It's like when I got hit with your car, I wasn't injured. Anybody else probably would have but not me."

"That's because you jumped." Dean stated, still sore about the marks on Baby's hood.

"But I don't remember doing it. Just like I don't remember doing all the other things that have saved me." She replied standing up and swinging her backpack in place. "Come on, I'd like to get there before noon." She stated jumping down from the ledge and making her way back to their trail. Sam and Dean shared a look before following their teenage guide. If they had stayed just a moment longer, they have seen the face watching them from the brush around them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: As always, please leave a comment below! Comments really help the muses keep working!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural, and I promise to send the boys back when I'm done with them. However, I do own Allie as she is a creation of my own over-active imagination.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Dean stood to the side of the base of the falls and let out a slow whistle. It was honestly a breathtaking sight. Granted it was monster-less, but he figured he couldn't hold that against the falls.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Allie asked. "I don't understand why more people don't come here."

"I guess they're afraid of the ghost." Sam replied.

She snorted. "Ghosts aren't real."

"Yeah, because that would just be crazy." Dean joked. Allie stared at him strangely while Sam just gave him bitch-face #21 _really dude_.

"Well, I guess I'll be over there while you two do your agent thing." Allie said motioning to the wooded area on the other side of the falls.

She carefully made her way to the large rocks at the edge of the water and began climbing across them.

Sam watched in awe of the girl jumping from rock to rock without any fear or hesitation. She had guts. He'd give her that. Dean was also watching, but with the thought that she would actually make a half-assed hunter. Thank God, she wasn't. "Sam, check for anything near the base. I'll look around the banks."

Allie paused from climbing the tree and listened carefully. She could have sworn she heard a voice. She shrugged and chalked the noise up to the boys. Allie resumed climbing the tree and situated herself between two strong branches. She pulled her phone out from beneath her and checked for any texts from her mom. She sighed when her phone showed no alerts and stowed it back away in her pocket. She took a deep breath and leaned back in the tree.

It was peaceful. Birds chirped, the squirrels gossiped with each other, there was a human shedding their skin below her, she could fall asleep right here and now.

Wait, what?!

Allie jerked forward and stared as the human below continued to shed her skin like an amphibian. Allie slapped a hand over her mouth on a desperate attempt to stay quiet. Petrified, she watched the figure take the form a beautiful woman with striking blue eyes.

"Emily," Allie breathed, "it's not possible."

She scooted farther back on the branch and inhaled sharply when the branch holding her creaked.

The figure paused and lifted its head slowly. She, or it, stared at Allie and slowly began to grin.

Sam's head snapped up at the sound of the young girl screaming. He and Dean locked eyes. "Allie." They said in unison before taking off in the direction she said she would be.

"Allie! Allie!" Dean shouted, his gun drawn and cocked.

Sam spotted the girl's phone lying on the ground. Squatting down he picked up the phone and winced when the screen came to life.

 _Hey Sweetie, I'm getting off early tonight. What do you say we go shopping for a dress for the dance? I'll be home around 5. :)_

Looking up from the phone, Sam noticed the glob of bloody skin caught on a bush near the ground. He grabbed a stick and lifted the glob into the air. "Dean, think I got something." He called over to his brother.

Dean walked over to his brother and stared at what he was holding. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Shedded skin? Yeah. Looks like this isn't just a salt and burn."

"And we brought a kid into it." Dean added.

"At least we know what we're fighting with now." Sam replied standing.

"Right, let's find the kid and gank this son of a bitch."

Allie slowly opened her eyes and let out a soft moan. Her head was pounding and her tongue felt like it was wearing a wool sweater. _Where am I?_ She wondered as her fuzzy vision began to focus. Slowly the day's events came back to her; that _thing_ had climbed up the tree with her, picked her up with inhuman strength, and carried the struggling Allie down before hitting her in the head. She snorted at the thought of being man-handled like a toddler. All her screaming and fighting had done nothing to deter the monster from taking her. The monster. It was still out there! She had to warn the agents! They had to get somebody or something to take that thing out!

Allie gathered up her courage and took in her surroundings. The dark, damp cave was barely lit by the light filtering through the cracks in the walls. It was still daylight, thankfully, and she wasn't very stiff, so Allie doubted she had been there for more than twenty-four hours. She shifted against the wood support beam the thing had tied her arms around and winced as the rope rubbed against her wrists.

"Come on girl, you can do this. Mom would want you to do this. Daddy would want you could do this." She whispered to herself. She gritted her teeth and began to rotate her wrists slowly, trying desperately to stretch the ropes enough for her to get free.

Sam and Dean had run to the car just long enough to grab the silver bullets and were now combing the woods looking for Allie and their prey. They both hoped she was still alive, but to be honest, neither could see the benefit of keeping the teenage girl alive.

"Dean, maybe we should split up. Cover more ground." Sam suggested.

"No way Sammy, we can't afford for the Shifter to take after one of us." Dean replied.

Sam sighed and followed his brother through the brush before stopping. "Didn't Allie say something about the police not ever finding the kids?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what if the police didn't find their bodies because the creature hid them." Sam supplied.

Dean stopped and turned to his brother. "That would make sense. Ugly would need a place to hide in between kills and there's gotta be some holes in these rocks. Maybe even an old cave system." Sam nodded. "That nurse at the hospital, she said that one of the vics saw something out here. What if the shifter is playing dress-up as the resident ghost. Keeping people away and allowing them to hide in plain sight at the same time." Dean suggested, replaying the information they had gathered in his head.

"Of course, lots of caves have been found near the bases of waterfalls. They form through years of erosion."

Dean stared at Sam. "You are such a nerd."

Sam glared back. "Let's go."

With each rotation she made, her wrists screamed at her to stop. The rope had long ago formed the inevitable painful burns, but Allie didn't dare stop. Not after hearing that thing outside the cave keeping watch. All she wanted was to go home and snuggle with her mom on the couch like there wasn't a problem in the world her mother couldn't fix. Allie sighed. All she wanted was to see her mom period. She was so focused on trying to free herself she didn't notice when the thing came near her.

"Don't kid yourself kid. You're not getting out of those ropes, and those friends of yours aren't ever going to find you."

Allie lifted her head and stared defiantly. "Those two guys are going to find me, and their going to kick your ass."

The monster lifted its lips into a malicious grin. The woman it had transformed into was absolutely stunning, but the look in her eyes was anything but human. "Oh don't worry honey, they'll be taken care of soon enough." It crooned grasping Allie's chin and pulling her forward.

The woman pulled a knife out from behind her back and slid the tip up one side of her face and then down the other. "You are going to look so beautiful carved up, and I bet you'll taste even better." She pushed the tip deeper until Allie felt the blood begin to run down her face. Before the knife could go any deeper though a loud crash outside the cave caused the woman to jerk up and frown. "Damn it. Don't you go anywhere now honey." She crooned before leaving Allie alone once more.

"Like heck I'm gonna stay here." She mumbled, pulling against the ropes with renewed energy.

Allie worked at the ropes as fast and as hard as she could, the last thing she wanted was for that thing to come back and find her trussed up like a turkey ready to eat. After what seemed like forever, she managed to free one wrist from it's binds. Grinning triumphantly, Allie made quick work of the second binding and cautiously made her way to the mouth of the cave.

The sight that greeted her was one she never thought she would be so happy to see. The boys stood to either side of the creature, which was on the ground dead, and looked up when they heard her approaching. Allie stared at the two if them before the adrenaline rush she had been riding throughout the ordeal suddenly evaporated and her knees could no longer support her weight. Agent Nash lunged forward and caught her before she could meet the ground up close and personal.

"Whoa kid, you okay there?" He asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

She nodded weakly. "Peachy. What the hell was that thing?"

Agent Stills poked it with the toe of his boot. "Just some crazy. No need to worry about her anymore."

Allie shook her head violently. "No, she peeled her skin off, and she said she was gonna eat me."

The two agents shared a look before Agent Nash lifted her up in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll explain everything to you."

She nodded weakly once more. Strangely feeling completely safe with these two men, Allie relaxed in Agent Nash's arms and let her head rest against his shoulder. Before long, her breathing had evened out and the two men realized the young girl was fast asleep.

For the second time that day, Sam and Dean missed the pair of eyes following their every movements before staggering out of the bushes. "No." It whispered dejectedly, throwing itself to the ground in front of the dead shifter. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: As always, please leave a comment below! Comments really help the muses keep working!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural, and I promise to send the boys back when I'm done with them. However, I do own Allie as she is a creation of my own over-active imagination.**

 **Warning: There is mention of blood, however, it is not extremely descriptive.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Allie hissed as Agent Stills, Dean she mentally corrected herself, dabbed an alcohol wipe against the cut on her face. "So every nightmare, every scary movie, every monster known to man is…real?"

"Yep, and we kill the sons of bitches." Dean replied placing a few butterfly bandages over the cut.

"And that thing in the woods, was a shifter?" She clarified.

It was Sam this time who answered. "Yeah, usually they don't go for humans, but I guess enough time alone will make even a monster go crazy."

"Do you think that was what killed those kids back in the seventies? The shifter who almost killed me?" She whispered pulling her knees to her chest.

Sam and Dean looked at Allie with pity. The confident 'I don't give a crap' teenager who had sassed them now was nowhere to be found. In her place the form of a young girl was huddled on the bed. Her wrists were wrapped in sterile white and a line of butterfly bandages marked the side of her face.

Sam stood up from his place and the table and strode over to her. Reassuringly, he placed a hand on her knee. "The shifter is dead. It can't hurt you anymore, okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, okay. Can you take me home please?"

Dean stood up from the bed. "Sure, come on kid, we'll drop you off."

Allie stood up shakily and nodded. The whole day had freaked her out more than she wanted to admit. Thankfully, she managed to make it outside and into the Impala before her knees buckled-again. Once was embarrassing enough thank-you, and Alli certainly did not want a repeat.

Allie stood in her driveway and waved at the Impala until it was out of sight. She sighed and began the short walk up her front steps and inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" Allie called out. "Sorry about being late, I kinda had an accident out in the woods. Don't worry though, I'm okay."

"I'm glad to hear that! Why don't you come into the kitchen and tell me all about it!" Her mom called back from the kitchen.

Allie shrugged her backpack off in the hall and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom!" She yelled stopping in the doorway in horror.

Annie was tied to a chair with a slim red line running across her throat. Allie's doppelgänger was standing next to the body with a kitchen knife clutched in their hand.

"What the hell have you done! Who the hell are you?!" She yelled tearfully finally tearing her gaze from her mother's corpse.

"What have _I_ done?" The alternate her sneered. "I've put you through the same experience of finding your mom dead that you helped put me through!"

"I've never killed anybody!" Allie sobbed.

"Oh yeah? You helped kill my mom this afternoon!"

Allie stared at the other her before it finally made sense. "The shifter had a kid. You." She mumbled. "How do you look like me?"

The young shifter lifted her head proudly. "The knife my mom used on you had some blood. It doesn't take much, and you left more than enough. After that it was pretty easy to come here with all your memories. Your mom let me right in." She laughed.

Allie clenched her fists in rage and began walking to the side. "You murdered her you filthy, dirty-blooded monster."

The shifter snorted. "You killed my only family, so I killed yours. Now, I'm going to kill you."

Allie shifted herself in front of the china cabinet by the wall and silently slid the silverware drawer open. "That's your big plan? Kill my mom and then kill me? You'll be on the run for the rest of your days." Allie told her, slipping a silver knife into her hand.

The shifter began walking towards her, holding up the knife with a smirk. "Oh honey, I can change my face. The police won't have a shot at catching me, but you don't need to worry about that." It added lunging forward with the knife outstretched.

Allie dodged to the side so the knife, headed for her heart, ended up in her shoulder instead. As Allie let out a cry of pain, she threw her right hand clutching the silver knife through the chest of the monster attacking her. The alternate her clutched her chest and backed up three steps before falling to the floor dead, blood slowly seeping from the wound and trailing down to the floor.

Allie stared at the lifeless eyes of the monster before looking over at her mother and felt the tears cascade down her face.

Out in the distance the sound of police sirens screamed, racing down the street. _The neighbors must have heard the commotion_. Allie figured swiping at her eyes.

"They mustn't find you here." A voice whispered in her ear as it lifted her up and dragged her out through the open window. Allie screamed before a hand was slapped over the mouth.

"Hush child, I won't hurt you." The voice crooned. "I'll always protect you."

Allie craved her neck and went pale. Emily freaking Williams was real! Ghosts were real! The ghost carried her out into the woods and laid her down on the ground before kneeling beside her and brushing a stray piece of hair off her face. Emily whispered soothing nonsense in hopes of calming the panicking child but all it accomplished was making Allie freak out even more. She started breathing heavily and soon enough was full out hyperventilating. The ghost of Emily Williams tied a cloth tightly around her shoulder, straightened, whispered a few more reassurances, and disappeared into the night.

Mere seconds later, Allie pushed herself up into a sitting position and just sat there in shock. The full impact of the day's events hitting her full force. Finding out about monsters before seems like a nightmare. She honestly had thought Sam and Dean were slightly crazy, but being dragged out of her house by a ghost had solidified the fact that monsters were real. And her mother! Her mother had been murdered by a freaking shifter! Allie threw her face in her hands as sobs wracked her frame. She was completely alone, no relatives no nothing. Not to mention the body in her house that looked like her that would slightly complicate things. She sat there, for who knew how long, sobbing until the tears dried and then just thinking.

Sam and Dean looked up from their respective positions on the two beds at the knock on their motel room door. Dean slid his gun from beneath his pillow and approached the door. He checked out the peephole before shooting Sam and confused look as he opened the door.

Allie stood outside the door in rumpled clothes, her body shivering as it tried to conserve heat against the cold drizzle.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" Dean pushed his gun into the waistband of his jeans and fairly jerked the girl inside, who gave a yell. "Is that blood?" He demanded, her yelp calling attention to the bloody rag on her shoulder.

Sam had stood up at this point and went to the bathroom to grab a towel to help her dry off. "I'll grab the first aid kit."

"I had to come. I didn't really have anywhere else to go." She replied, whispering the last sentence sadly as Dean led her to a chair.

"Why couldn't you go home?" Sam asked, returning with the towel and dropping it across the shivering teens shoulders before handing Dean the kit.

Allie looked up at him. "I did go home, and I met the shifter's kid."

"Wait, the shifter's kid?" Dean clarified as he removed the bloody rag and began inspecting the wound. He poured some alcohol on a piece of gauze and began to clean he wound. "Damn, this'll need stiches." He muttered to himself

She nodded, not hearing his comment. "The shifter who took me this afternoon? Well it had a kid that wasn't too happy with finding their mom dead. So it took my form, went to my house, and killed my mom." She explained, trying desperately to keep further tears at bay.

The boys traded grim expressions with each other. "Allie, we're so sorry." Sam told her. "Do you have any family to contact?"

She lifted her chin. "That's why I came here." The boys expressions went from sorrow to confusion. "That's not what I meant." She hurriedly explained. "I've got nobody to go to, it was just my mom and me, and the shifter had taken my form when I killed it, so everybody is going to think I'm dead."

"And?" Dean prompted.

Allie took a deep breath. "I want you to teach me to be a hunter." She finished.

"Hell no!" Dean exclaimed dropping the needle and thread he had been holding. "Not happening."

"Why not!" She demanded.

"Because becoming a hunter only leads to one thing—your death." Dean retorted.

"Fine then. I'll go out alone and be dead in two weeks, tops. Or you can take me with you and I'll have a shot at seeing my next birthday." Allie argued.

Dean stared at her and she stared right back, neither breaking eye contact. Allie was determined, and Dean Winchester was about to find out just how determined she really was.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him back slightly. "This isn't a decision that needs to be made at ten o'clock at night, not to mention we need to take care of this wound. Allie you'll stay here tonight and we'll discuss this more in the morning." Sam stated decisively.

Allie cocked her head in confusion. "What wound?"

Sam and Dean stared at her. "The wound that's beginning to bleed again." The former told her grabbing her uninjured arm and pushing her back into a chair.

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured a bit into a glass before pressing it into Allie's hands. "Drink this, it'll help with the pain."

Allie lifted it shakily to her mouth and took a tentative sip. Finding the taste to be horrible, she wrinkled her nose and threw it back like a shot, praying that the burn would go away with the pain.

Allie sat on the couch facing the two brothers; her shoulder throbbed and her stomach churned. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, and it wasn't because of the lumpy couch she had been laying on either. After Dean had finished stitching her shoulder, Sam had given her a couple ibuprofen and set the couch up for her to sleep on. Between the dull pain in her shoulder, the nightmares lurking behind her eyelids, and the anxiety for this moment, she had barely gotten any sleep. Instead she spent her time trying to distinguish words from the quiet murmur of the boys and running through the different ways this conversation could go. All night she had run the different ways this conversation could go, but now that it was actually happening? She'd be good if she made it through without an anxiety attack.

"Listen up kid, if this is going to happen then we're going to have some rules." Dean began sternly. "First up, you listen and obey to every order we give you." Allie nodded swiftly. "Second, you don't get involved on a hunt until we say you're ready. Sam and I will handle your training."

"Third, your schoolwork is number one on your priority list. We'll work it out so you can do it online or study independently." Sam continued. "And if you break one of these rules, your done. No more hunts."

"Done." Allie agreed readily.

"Good, because these rules could mean life or death for us or you. We need to be able to trust you and know you have our backs." Dean finished sternly.

"Breaking rules bad, listening to you guys good. Got it." Allie affirmed.

"Alright then, let's grab your stuff and hit the road." Dean said over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Getting into her house had been way to easy. Sure, the police had everything taped off, but they neglected to check all the basement windows. Just like always they back left window was unlocked and provided the access the three of them need. On the way up to her room, Allie paused in front of the kitchen. Her mom was gone, of course, and the blood had all been cleared, yet Allie didn't have a problem envisioning her mom's body in that chair and her lookalike on the floor.

Sam stopped next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. It was hard seeing a loved one die, and feeling responsible for it didn't help either. He of all people should know, a part of him would probably always feel guilty about Jess. "Come on Allie, let's go."

She took a shuddering breath and pulled her shoulder away from him. She made her way up the stairs and to the doorway of her room. The soothing mint seemed to taunt her as if it knew she wouldn't be coming back. Steeling her resolve, Allie crossed quickly and pulled her purple duffle off the top shelf. Packing as many clothes as she could fit, Allie made sure to grab mainly practical clothing. Jeans, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, underwear, socks, and even a few hoodies made their way into the bag. Mentally running through what else she needed, Allie pulled her winter coat and the extra pair of tennis shoes her mom had bought her. The shoes were a bit big, but she figured that her feet would grow into them.

Dean had told her on the ride over that she could take a duffel and a backpack, but most of her stuff, if not all, needed to be essentials. When the duffel was full, Allie dumped her school backpack on the floor and began sliding in books and notebooks. As an afterthought she slid in the tablet her mom had gotten her for Christmas the previous year and her drawing pad and pencils. Sam had told her she would get a new cellphone so her charger was unnecessary. Sitting on her heels, she stared at the contents and wondered what else she could possibly need. Allie looked up at her nightstand and focused on the one photo on its surface. She stood up and took the few steps needed before grabbing the frame and sliding it in on top of the books and she had packed. Next, she slid under her bead and lifted the loose floorboard up. She grabbed the tin box holding her life savings, almost a hundred dollars, and replaced the board. She was placing it in her bag when Dean's voice startled her.

"Almost done?" He asked from the doorway.

Allie zipped up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Pretty much, just need to grab my toothbrush and I'll be ready."

Dean looked around the room and noted all the personal objects still on their shelves before looking back at Allie. "You sure?" He double checked.

Allie took a breath and looked around the room. "Yeah, Allie Henderson is dead. She doesn't really need this crap anymore."

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged before turning away. "Okay."

She followed Dean down the stairs and back outside where Sam was waiting by the car. He tossed her duffel in the trunk and shut her door after she had slid in following her backpack. As she settled in the backseat, Allie couldn't help but look out the window at the place she had called home, and would probably never see again. She settled against the smooth leather of the backseat and watched her town flyby.

As they drove out of town the sun began peaking up from the horizon. Dawn. A new day. Her mom's favorite time of day. Allie blinked back the tears threatening to spill. Was she going to miss the town and all the superstitious people in it? Nah, probably not. Was she going to miss her mom and old life desperately? Always. Was this probably her worst idea ever? Probably.

Allie looked back towards the front of the car as Dean switched on the stereo and ACDC began blasting out. She smirked when Sam shot Dean a peeved look and turned the volume down to a whisper. Then again, how crazy could this idea really be?

 **Hey Everyone! This is not the end of this story. I will be continuing it and following the plot of the show. However, I am in the midst of finals for college and am not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. It should be before Christmas though, so not to long. Remember to favorite, follow, and leave a comment!**


End file.
